Mission to Purge
Grace's mission to purge followed her rescue of renee. Grace and Faith under Gloria's supervision arrived at Purge so that Grace could take part in an awakened hunt there. Faith stayed behind with Gloria while Grace went in herself. She met Valerie and Sheena at a grain silo. Valerie was extremely upset at the outcome of the mission to Tangea, thinking that Grace was stealing her spotlight and lying about killing the centipede awakened. They were about to duel when Sheena interrupted them and calmed them down. Lucia arrived and they began their mission, getting instructions from Ducard to kill the prisoners and rescue the guards inside. Meanwhile Brook and Nixie had entered the prison and were eating or turning the guards into feeders, causing a riot in the prison and making Ducard think that his men were under an attack from a yoma. Brook would stab the guards with daggers coated in Vanguard tears while Nixie would eat the guards she came across and tried to seduce them for fun. Lucia went in alone, sure of her abilities while Valerie, Sheena, and Grace went together. They encountered corroded skeletons and feeders, killing them all. Grace's experience with feeders proved invaluable, saving Valerie and Sheena's life when one exploded by hiding behind a prison door. Sheena, realizing she had been wrong about and a little harsh to Grace tried to make it up to her and at least try to be friendly with her. Grace talked to the prisoners and learned about Ducard's corrupt practices and the infamous torture and execution rooms. Meanwhile, Victoria tracked their progress through the prison, trying to communicate with Grace but failing due to her lack of aura. Victoria managed to communicate with Grace by attaching a piece of her body to Grace's ear without her realizing and communicating though it. Victoria told her that she needed to be rescued and could help Grace find Eliah since she knew about the bands of apex. Grace agreed and Victoria helped illuminate hallways and warn her of incoming threats. Grace encountered Nixie and fought against her to protect the guards, Nixie was amazed that Grace had lasted so long against her and was reminded of Blanc after seeing her medallion. She revealed her awakened form and was about to kill grace when Victoria used sensory control on her newly revealed aura, making it appear as Grace had disappeared. Brook came to meet her and told her to rescue the children. Nixie went to gather the children while Brook came across Lucia and defeated her after a brief fight. Grace met up with Valerie and Sheena and encountered a Berserker Yoma, helping the duo to kill it. Grace quickly burst through the torture room, killing the yoma inside and burst into the execution room to Victoria's dismay. The Iron Maiden inside quickly attacked her but was overpowered by Grace. When Grace tried to open up the corrupt being, it stabbed her, causing her to involuntarily use her "Heart of Darkness" to absorb its seasoning, killing it. Seeing that the prison was collapsing, Grace brought Victoria to the surface. Meanwhile Nixie held Sheena hostage to force them to show her the exit to the prison and let them go after they performed a "sneak" attack on her, escaping the prison. She met up with Brook, intentionally locking the thick door to the prison to force Brook to use his awakened form. Brook and Nixie broke out and killed Ducard and his guards. Soon after, Grace and Victoria escaped and Grace let Victoria eat the corpses of the guards to regain strength. After Valerie and Sheena failed to rescue Lucia, Grace rescued her with Victoria's help, causing Brook to stumble and fall while running. Brook and Nixie ran since the town had woken up from the commotion while Lucia told Grace to never speak about what had happened, so disgraced from being saved by someone of such low rank. Category:Events